RWBY - What if?
by PrinceWolf232
Summary: Welcome to the RWBY 'What if' series. This is a series where I will write little scenes that would have happened if something didn't happen in canon. Warning: This series will contain: Strong Language Heavy emotions
1. Chapter 1

"Wow! Sis! Look at the CCT tower! It looks so cool!" Ruby gushes to her older sister as she walks down the streets of Atlas with Blake and Yang. Yang smiles and answers, "Yeah. It does" Ruby looks down sadly for a moment and she admits, "I mocked Weiss for how much she knew about the tower..." Blake rests her hand on her leader's shoulder and she answers, "Weiss knew you didn't mean it, Ruby" Ruby nods, sniffling as it begins to snow.

Yang holds her hand out, catching some snowflakes on her palm and she looks at her two teammates and she asks, "Do you guys remember the first night we were all together?" Blake nods with a chuckle and answers, "Yeah. You three started fighting" Ruby nods and says, "Yeah... I" A large gust of wind cuts off the young leader and Yang turns her attention to what looks like a garden. She takes the hands of her teammates and leads them towards it, not reading the memorial sign out front.

The three girls make it to the middle, coming to an intersection and Ruby drops her warm drink in surprise, tears building in the leader's eyes. Yang and Blake follow her gaze, their eyes widening as the familiar form of their missing teammate comes into view. Ruby places her hands over her mouth as she begins to sob and Blake gasps, "Weiss..." Yang's eyes never leave the statue stood in front of them and Ruby sobs harder, causing Blake to pull her close and console her as Yang tries not to cry. Yang looks down at the ground and chokes, "She's really gone... huh?" The wind picks up and the trio walk closer, the large version of Myrtenaster gleaming in the moonlight.

Ruby looks up at the statue and whimpers, "I'm so, so sorry. I..." Yang rests her hand on her sister's shoulder and Blake says, "I never apologized to Weiss for calling her a spoilt brat during our argument about the White Fang..." Ruby chuckles and answers, "She never accepted my apology for exploding all over her on our first day" Yang smiles sadly and asks, "Do you guys remember her reaction to Zwei?" Ruby nods with a giggle and Blake is about to respond when they hear footsteps coming closer. They all turn their heads to see three people who look just like Weiss.

Ruby swallows and she says, "Hello, Winter" Winter looks at the girl and answers, "Ruby Rose. A pleasure to see you again" Ruby rubs her neck and answers, "I..." Winter holds her hand up, her strong facade breaking, and she chokes, "Don't... please" Ruby watches on in shock as Weiss' older sister breaks down into sobs as the elder woman pulls her close. The younger man at their side places the bouquets of White Roses down and he drops to his knees and begins sobbing as he mutters "I'm sorry" over and over again. Ruby chokes on her own sobs and she is pulled into a hug by Yang and Blake as both of Weiss' families finally begin to grieve over their loss.

_**Bonus**_

"Hey, Pyrrha?" the ghost of Weiss asks her ghostly companion. Pyrrha looks at her and asks, "What is it, Weiss?" Weiss looks back at her two families and asks, "Do you still miss Jaune, Nora, and Ren?" Pyrrha nods with a soft smile and answers, "Of course I do" Weiss hums, resting her head on her hands and says, "I never thought I would say that I miss that dunce" Pyrrha rests her hand on Weiss' shoulder and answers, "I'm sure she misses you too" Weiss sighs and her eyes focus on her little brother and she answers, "I was never the best big sister... was I? I can never make up for that now..." Pyrrha gives Weiss' shoulder a soft squeeze and she says, "I think he knows that you cared. He was just afraid of showing the feeling back. Now come on. We should leave them be" Weiss nods and the two slowly fade, Weiss catching Ruby's gaze for a short moment and the two share a knowing smile.

_**Bonus #2**_

An older version of Ruby Rose looks over three gravestones on a cliff and she pulls down her white hood, revealing her new crooked scar and her headpiece and she begins, "Hey, mom. Hey, Weiss. Hey, Pyrrha. Sorry I haven't been by in a while. Yang and Blake needed my help in Vale setting up for the Vytal Festival Tournament this year. It's weird... having it back in Vale... especially after... nevermind. Oh! The Atlesian Military has rebuilt Penny! She doesn't blame you, by the way, Pyrrha." Ruby rubs her neck and she continues, "Gen... Mr. Ironwood has passed on the title of General onto Winter now and she will be present for the tournament. Whitley has turned the SDC into a respectable company again and Miss Calavera... well, she has begun teaching Silver eyed students about their powers. Ozpin has finally been let to rest and now Oscar is the headmaster of Haven Academy and I... well, I'm the headmaster of Beacon. Those are some huge boots to fill but Glynda is helping me with it. Blake's father started up a new academy in Menagerie to help recruit people for the new movement for faunus rights and Dad and Uncle Qrow have gone back to teaching at signal. Dad still cracks horrible puns though"

Ruby moves her hair out of her eyes and she continues, "Ren and Nora have finally gotten married, so have Coco and Velvet oh and Neptune and Sun! We all miss you, Weiss... Pyrrha. Yang and I miss you too, mom. Anyway, I have to go! I'll be back soon! I promise!" Ruby turns on her heel, putting her hood back up and she turns her head and says, "It was good to talk" and with that she runs away, leaving the graves and the setting sun behind.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Now, as someone who loves Weiss, this one was an emotional rollercoaster to write for... well for obvious reasons. This idea came to me after watching Volume 3 of RWBY and after writing this and reading through it, I cried for like five minutes because this was so close to becoming canon and I am thankful that Jaune unlocked his Semblance when he did. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this one! The next one will probably be up in a few days or so.**_

_**~ The Atlesian Eagle**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Losing A Part of You

"I see you didn't die like a good little bitch at Haven" Cinder sneers as she stares Weiss down. Weiss stands firmly on her feet and responds, "I refuse to let you kill my friends and destroy my home" Cinder laughs cruelly and answers, "You are not so smart, little girl. Your friend Pyrrha was the same, thinking she could face me on her own. Will you say hi to her for me?" Weiss pulls Myrtenaster off of her hip, the rapier, now looking worn and fragile had been her most faithful companion since she was 10 years old, the sight of the once gleaming blade making Weiss' heart clench painfully and she glares at her opponent and growls, "You can tell her yourself" Cinder smirks and answers, "Very well. Let's see what your name really means or if it is just as useless as everything else you fight for" Weiss growls lowly and Cinder makes the first move, drawing her weapon and charging at Weiss.

Weiss dives out of the way, tearing out her earpiece as it begins to crackle in her ear and tossing it to the ground. Cinder smiles and asks, "Is backup not coming? Too bad. I'm sure your little girlfriend would love to see you die. Maybe I can kill her afterwards and kill two annoying birds with one stone. Then your sister would be next" Weiss' vision blurs red as Cinder brings up Ruby and Winter and she snarls, "You won't get close to them. I won't let you!" Cinder chuckles evilly and sneers, "It will be kind of hard to stop me when you are dead, won't it?" Weiss rushes forward, sliding under the swing of Cinder's sword and striking her in the back with lightning dust, causing her to cry out in pain.

Weiss smirks, dodging another strike and refusing to make any of the same mistakes as she did at Haven. Cinder becomes angry and barks, "Why won't you just die?!" The claws on her Grimm arm striking Weiss across her eye, adding three more scars to her collection and Weiss laughs dryly and states, "I am a member of Team RWBY, the partner of Ruby Rose and the sister of Winter Schnee, second in command to General James Ironwood. Dying isn't a word that is in my vocabulary" Cinder's eyes begin to flare angrily, and she growls, "That will soon change. All those you love and hold dear will perish when I am finished with you, girl"

Weiss laughs again and challenges, "I'd like to see you try" Cinder smirks and answers, "Okay then" She charges forward, her weapon clashing with Myrtenaster and Weiss kicks her in the gut and then uses hard-light dust to throw her backwards and into a large shard of rubble. She watches as Cinder's aura flickers and the fire-wielder yells in frustration and fires a beam of fire at Weiss, who takes the hit at full force, not scared of what might transpire.

Weiss opens her eyes, the Arma Gigas standing before her, shimmering in the light of the flames surrounding them and the beaming moonlight. The large knight tears it's sword from the ground and runs over to Cinder, shrinking down to her size. Weiss closes her eyes, taking control of the large knight and she begins fighting Cinder through the link.

She loses focus when a crazed laugh is heard, and she looks to the left to see Winter fighting Tyrian Callows. Weiss takes a deep breath and runs through the fire to her sister's side and Tyrian chortles, "Ah, look at that. Two snowflakes for me to melt" Weiss snarls and barks, "Over my dead body" Winter looks down at her sister and asks, "What are you doing?! Get to the rendezvous point!" Weiss sends her sister a look, a look that screams defiance and she answers, "No. I'm not leaving you behind" Winter is about to protest but decides against it, knowing how stubborn Weiss can be and she glares at the faunus before them and Tyrian runs forward, laughing manically.

Weiss rolls out of the way of his strikes, freezing his tail using Myrtenaster and she strikes at it, the stinger being removed again, the static electricity lighting up the blade of Myrtenaster, making it glow a pure white. Tyrian cries out in pain, shrinking back in fear and Winter takes that distraction as a good chance to thrust her sword into Tyrian's chest. The faunus splutters on his own blood and he gazes up at the sisters, and he chokes, "She will kill you for this…. You will die… Slowly and painfully" Weiss narrows her eyes and sneers, "Maybe so but not before we destroy her army, piece by piece" Tyrian lets out a final maniacal laugh before slumping on the blade of Winter's sword.

Winter pulls out the blade of her sword and turns to Weiss and asks, "Are you okay?" Weiss nods and answers, "Never better. Did Ruby make it to the evacuation ship?" Winter nods and answers, "Yes. She wanted to come back for you but I told her I would look for you. What were you looking for anyway?" Weiss holds up a handful of documents and envelopes and answers, "These. There is enough money in here to rebuild Vale and rebuild the HQ for the SDC" Winter hums and Weiss smiles at her sister and says, "Go back to the ship" She motions to Cinder who is regaining her Aura after her fight with the Arma Gigas and continues, "This is my fight" Winter is about to protest when Weiss orders, "Go, Winter. This is not up for discussion" She passes the documents and envelops to Winter and walks back over to Cinder.

The weakened Fall maiden looks up and asks, "Come to finish me off, girl? Well, go ahead then. I won't stop you" Wiess kneels down and asks, "Why did you do all this?" Cinder laughs weakly and asks, "Isn't it obvious? For power, girl. Power is all I care about" Weiss scoffs and mutters, "Of course" She stands up and begins to walk away when Cinder rises, creating a sword and she charges at Weiss.

Weiss spins around with inhuman reflexes and their swords clash, the force causing Myrtenaster to shatter in Weiss' hands. Weiss' eyes flick between sadness and anger as she kicks Cinder back and as she looks down at her blade, she fails to notice Cinder running directly at her, ready to finish what she started at Haven, when she is brought back to her senses by the sound of a blade piercing flesh and the choking of the person in front of her.

Weiss looks up and she gasps, "Winter" Winter had jumped in front of Cinder's blade to protect Weiss from it. As Winter drops to her knees, Cinder laughs darkly and states, "One down, one to go" She tears her blade out of Winter's stomach, the blade dripping with blood and Weiss' eyes darken and with quick and agile mobility, she picks up Winter's sword and throws it directly into Cinder's chest.

Cinder chokes on her own blood, her legs becoming weak as she looks down at the rapier impaling her body and she chokes, "What?... N-No…" Weiss walks over, her Aura crackling and switching from light blue to dark blue as she kicks Cinder in the jaw and breaking her wrists by stepping on them.

Weiss tears Winter's sword out of Cinder's body, a large spurt of blood following as she lifts Cinder up into a seating position and drags the blade across her throat and kicking her in the back. Weiss growls and a cough from Winter brings her back to her senses and she runs over to her sister, adrenaline fuelling her speed. She drops to her knees, tearing cloth from Winter's jacket to stem the bleeding from her stomach and she mutters, "Hold on Winter… please?" Winter grabs Weiss' hand and mutters, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me" Weiss strokes her sister's sweaty forehead, cringing at her sister's ragged breaths that are becoming shallower by the minute and she looks down at Winter's shattered scroll and then at hers and sighs shakily.

Winter reaches up to wipe away Weiss' falling tears and Weiss leans into her sister's touch and whines, "I can't lose you… I need you, Winter" Winter laughs dryly and says, "No you don't… You have come so far and have done so much that you don't need me anymore. You have evolved from a scared young girl trapped under our father's thumb to a confident and dare I say, badass young woman. I am so proud of you, Weiss" Weiss chokes on her tears, her laugh barely leaving her constricting throat and she clenches Winter's bloody hand in her own and states, "I can call for the medical teams… You aren't going to die on me just yet" Winter smiles wryly and says, "Don't waste what little power you have on your scroll to save me, Weiss. Just get out of here alive"

Weiss shakes her head and states, "I'm not leaving you" Winter grabs her sword, pushing it into Weiss' hands and she answers, "Yes, you are…. Now go. I don't want you to sit here and watch me die" Weiss shakes her head and pleads, "No… Winter… Please. Don't leave me" Winter sits up, despite the excruciating pain and pulls Weiss into the tightest hug she can muster and she mumbles, "I love you, sister" Weiss chokes on her sobs, burying her face in Winter's shoulder and cries, "I love you too…" Winter lies back down, Weiss' head still on her shoulder and she breaks down into tears as Winter loses consciousness.

Weiss' cries get harder and harder until she loses control and begins punching the gravelly ground, her knuckles splitting and oozing blood when she finally stops. She tears her eyes away from her sister's corpse and at the sword in her hands and she picks up Myrtenaster's hilt and rises to her feet. She places both weapons on her belt and picks up her sister's corpse with what little strength she has left and begins to drag her to the evacuation ship, pressing a button on her scroll and activating her Beacon.

_**Many Months Later**_

"Ruby?! Yang?! Blake?! Do you copy?!" A much older Weiss calls into the deep red surroundings of Salem's last known location and all that reaches her ears are the loud screeches of Grimm. Weiss narrows her eyes and mutters, "Look like I am doing this alone" and she digs her boots into the stone and continues climbing.

She makes it to the top of the cliff where Salem's throne lies, and she spots the Grimm guards that Salem has… Pyrrha and Winter. Weiss' eyes narrow angrily and Salem purrs, "Ah… Miss Schnee. How wonderful of you to join us" Weiss sneers at the older woman and asks, "What did you do to them?" She motions to one of her best friends and her beloved sister and Salem responds, "I have merely recalibrated them and turned them into better versions of themselves" Weiss is about to respond when one of Winter's lessons replay in her head, _"Emotions can grant you strength, but you must never let them overpower you" _Weiss takes a deep breath and looks at her opponents, seeing nothing but monsters that just happen to look like Pyrrha and Winter.

Weiss pulls out her rebuilt version of Myrtenaster and Winter's sword and she growls, "Bring it on" The two Grimm guards run at her, swinging their weapons wildly and Weiss smirks, diving forward and dragging both blades through their guts and hitting them in the head with the small daggers that fly from her gauntlets, courtesy of Ruby and her idea that it will make Weiss "even cooler" in her exact words.

Salem claps slowly and states, "Good job. However, do you think that you can fight me?" Weiss nods and answers, "I know I can" Salem nods and says, "Very well then" She rises from her throne, a large weapon manifesting in her hand and a large white glow erupts from between them.

When it stops and both adversaries regain their vision, Weiss' left eye changes to slate blue to match her sister's. Weiss feels a soul merge with hers and she hears, _"Want to show her what the Schnee name really means?" _Weiss laughs lowly, relieved at the sound of her sister's voice and she answers, "You know it" Winter's chuckle erupts deep in Weiss' mind and she answers, "Good. Now fight" Weiss' left eye begins to glow, and she runs forward, dodging the balls of magic that Salem throws from her palms.

The arm wielding Winter's sword begins to change into the arm of the Arma Gigas and Weiss smirks and the fight begins. Salem lunges forward, throwing ball after ball and attacking again and again, until Weiss spots an opening and strikes her using Myrtenaster.

Salem growls from the pain and Winter states, _"Don't go easy on her, the flash made her human again. Take. Her. Down" _Weiss nods, a gleeful smile rising on her face as she beings to strike Salem over and over before the older woman can even get a hit in and once she has Salem on her knees, void of all Aura, Weiss stands in front of her and asks, "Do you have any last words?"

Salem looks up at her and asks, "How is it that a mere mortal like you could defeat a god like me?" Weiss laughs and states, "I had some help" Her voice morphing to sound like Winter's before changing back to her own and Salem grunts and mumbles, "Get it over with" Weiss nods and mutters, "As you wish" She lifts the large arm of the Arma Gigas over her head and is about to swing it before a hand on her shoulder stops her.

She turns her head, eyes softening when she comes face to face with an ethereal form of Winter and she says, "Don't over do it, sister. She is unarmed and defenceless now. Don't stoop to her level" Weiss nods, lowering the arm and she knocks Salem out by kicking her in the jaw and she turns to her sister, the ethereal form gathering the fatigued young adult into her arms and cooing gently.

Winter strokes Weiss' hair and murmurs, "I will always be with you. If you ever need me, reach deep inside yourself and I will be there" Weiss nods and murmurs, "I miss you" Winter kisses Weiss' forehead and mutters, "and I you, sister. Now, go and re-join your friends. Salem won't be waking up for a while" Weiss nods and Weiss looks into her sister's eyes and says, "Until next time, sister"

Winter smiles fondly and responds, "Until next time…" and she fades away, leaving Weiss alone once more but with a tingling feeling in the back of her mind. Weiss smiles softly and turns to face her friends and teammates who have climbed up the mountain to join her in victory for Remnant's biggest threat had finally been defeated but at a heart-breaking cost.

_Many More Months Later_

"Well, we have done it! I don't know how but we have!" Ruby exclaims happily as she stretches her arms above her. Weiss smiles sadly and states, "I just wish Winter could be here..." Yang rests her hand on Weiss' shoulder and says, "She is. She always is" Weiss smiles and a glow erupts before them and before them stands the gods of light and darkness.

The girls watch in awe and the god of light says, "You girls have accomplished an outstanding victory. One that we had never thought would be achieved. Now, we wish to gift you something" Ruby raises a brow and a gold and purple light erupts from behind them and a cry of, "RUBY! YANG!" causes both girls to scramble to their feet. Ruby gasps and cries, "Mom!" as she uses her semblance to tackle her mother in a hug, Yang following closely behind.

Next to leave the portal is Pyrrha, who is immediately encased in a hug by Jaune, Nora and Ren. Weiss' shoulders droop and she sniffles, tears building in her eyes when a sharp yell of, "Weiss!" causes the tears to fall.

She scrambles to her feet and directly into her sister's arms, a cry of, "Winter!" leaving her lips as they both find each other in a tight embrace, sobbing into each other's necks. Winter pulls back, stroking her sister's cheek and she murmurs, "I'm so proud of you" Weiss rests her hand on her sisters and leans into her touch, smiling like a child at Christmas as the gods fade away. Winter leans forward, resting her forehead against Weiss' and Ruby calls, "Hey Weiss! Come over here! I want you to meet my mom!" Weiss giggles at her leader and takes Winter's hand and walks over to the group.

_**A/N: Ohhhh boy. This was hell to write. However, I needed my Schneesters tag team so I decided to write this little thing, however gutwrenching it may have been. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "What if?" and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**_

_**~ WeissQueenRWBY**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Price For Power

_**Many Years Ago**_

_A small young girl was happily playing in her backyard when she hears a quiet whimper. The small girl makes a noise of confusion and curiosity, her head tilting to the side, her silver eyes curious and she spots the amber eyes peeking out from behind a tree. The girl stands up and walks over to the tree, a goofy smile on her face and she asks, "Hi! I'm Ruby Rose! Who are you?" The girl behind the tree, obviously shocked at the girls happy-go lucky nature, swallows hard and stammers "C-Cinder Fall" Ruby's smile widens, and she says, "It's nice to meet you, Cinder!" Cinder walks out from behind the tree, her black hair covering her face and she smiles at her newfound friend._

_**Present Time – The Battle of Haven**_

Ruby glares at the older woman in front of her, teeth bared and silver eyes holding no care or remorse that would have been there before the events that transpired several months ago, instead they hold malice and hate. Cinder swallows hard and pleads, "Ruby… Come on… Please stand down. I don't want to hurt you!" Ruby growls, pulling the bolt back on Crescent Rose to load a round into the chamber and Ruby states, "You should have thought about that before killing Pyrrha…" Ruby pauses to swing her scythe in Cinder's direction, causing the fall maiden to jump backward.

Ruby aims the scythe at her, the barrel in plain view and Ruby continues, "Destroying Beacon!" She pulls the trigger, Cinder using her weapon to hit the bullet away, causing Ruby to run forward and sweep her legs out from under her and she finishes, "and trying to kill my best friend and partner!" As Ruby finishes her sentence, she presses the blade at the end of Crescent Rose against Cinder's throat.

The fall maiden swallows hard, fear building in her eyes and she nods and agrees, "You are right… I messed up big time. I never wanted to hurt anyone… least of all you but I did it anyway! I don't deserve for you to forgive me but please believe me when I say that I don't want to hurt you!"

Ruby narrows her eyes and asks, "and why should I believe any word that comes out of your mouth?" Cinder rests her hand against the handle of Crescent Rose, moving the blade away from her neck and she states, "Because you are good person Ruby and you know, deep down in your heart, that I wouldn't hurt you!" Ruby narrows her eyes and growls, "Tell me you regret it! Tell me you regret everything you have done, and I might be able to forgive you! If not, I will kill you where you stand!" Cinder looks down, her eyes building with burning hot tears and she croaks, "I regret it all… Beacon… Killing Pyrrha… Manipulating you… but I did it all because I was so hungry for power that I didn't want to care about anyone but myself and because of that… I hurt my best friend… My only friend that actually believed in me when nobody else would" Ruby looks back at her partner, who is still unconscious on the ground with Jaune working on her wound and Ruby turns back to Cinder, just in time to see Tyrian sneaking up behind her.

With a burst of adrenaline, Ruby yells, "Cinder! Look out!" Cinder looks up at her and Ruby quickly pushes Cinder out of the way and blocks Tyrian's tail with her scythe. Tyrian laughs and says, "Ah, young miss Rose. How wonderful to see you again!" Ruby growls and asks, "What do you want?!" Tyrian smirks and states, "I have merely come to talk with the Fall maiden…. Her grace has decided that she no longer has a need for you, Cinder and she has sent me to deal with you" Ruby moves in front of Cinder and snarls, "No. You can't have her!" Tyrian laughs and states, "I love it when they fight back!" Cinder stands up, crafting her weapon in her hand as Tyrian pulls out his own,

Cinder looks at Ruby, who is busy blocking all of Tyrian's strikes and she says, "Ruby… Let him kill me… It's what I deserve… after everything that I have done" Ruby shakes her head and answers, "No way" Cinder grabs Ruby's arm, distracting her momentarily and pleads, "Ruby… I am so damn thankful for the time we spent together but please. Take your team and leave… I don't want you to die for Ozpin…" Ruby shakes her head and she sees Tyrian making a move with his tail out of the corner of her eye and moves in front of Cinder, gasping slightly as the stinger of Tyrian's metal tail cuts through her clothes and her flesh and releases it's poison into her body. Tyrian laughs cruelly and runs off, going to tell Salem about his accomplishment.

Cinder catches Ruby as she falls, her breaths ragged and strained as the venom begins to spread quicker than it should. Cinder rests her hand on Ruby's stomach, trying to stem the bleeding, her eyes widening in fear as the blood, now a dark shade of purple, plasters her hands.

Ruby spits blood onto the floor with a dry laugh and answers, "I didn't think I would go out like this… Dying in the arms of my best friend" Cinder shakes her head, her eyes showing more emotion than they have in a long time as she whimpers, "No… Don't say that, Ruby. You aren't going to die" At this time the fighting has stopped, everyone watching on as Ruby dies slowly in Cinder's arms. Yang, Blake and Weiss, who has just woken up, run over to their leader's side and Ruby smiles, purple blood dripping down the side of her mouth and she groans, "It's good to have you back, Blake" Blake chokes on her building tears and Weiss asks, "You're going to be okay, right, Ruby?" Ruby shakes her head and mutters, "Not likely, Weiss. Just both of you…"

A ragged cough cuts her off as she looks at Weiss and Blake and she continues, "Look after Yang and Qrow for me… Yang don't blame Cinder for this… Just punch Salem for me" Yang shakes her head and states, "No. Rubes… W-We can do that together! Just hold on for a little longer!" Yang turns to look at Jaune, who quickly gets up and makes his way over and Ruby shakes her head and states, "Don't bother, Jaune. You'd have to get the venom out first and it has already spread halfway. Save your energy"

Ruby looks into the eyes of her partner, motioning for Weiss to come closer. Weiss leans forward and with a quick burst of strength, Ruby grabs the collar of Weiss's jacket and drags her down into a kiss. After a few minutes, they both pull back and Ruby croaks, "I had to do that… at least once" Weiss rests her forehead on Ruby's and mutters, "Don't leave us behind… We aren't the same without you, Ruby" Ruby smiles, running her hand through Weiss' hair and she mutters, "You'd make a better leader than me, Weiss. I'm trusting you with the team" Weiss nods hesitantly, knowing that nothing can be done for Ruby and as Ruby loses consciousness, it is clear to Cinder what the price was for the power she wanted... Her best friend and the only family she had left.

Emerald looks down at the girl in Cinder's arms and states, "Salem has to pay for this" Mercury nods and answers, "I agree" Ozpin looks at them and asks, "So are you with us?" Cinder nods and answers, "We are with you" Just as those words leave Cinder's lips, Adam Taurus runs in. Everyone turns around and Blake asks, "Adam?! What do you want?" Adam walks over and he asks, "What happened? Why isn't little red…" It immediately clicks in his mind and he makes an 'o' shape with his mouth.

Adam looks back at his subordinates and then back at the others and states, "The White Fang are yours. If you are going after Salem then I want to fight too" Blake stands up and asks, "Why? Why would you fight with the humans you hate so much?" Yang stands up and says, "That's because Adam and Ruby have been friends for a while. She is… was the only Human he ever trusted" Adam kneels down to Ruby's side and he takes off his mask, leaving him in nothing but a blindfold. He places his mask on Ruby's stomach and leans forward to kiss her forehead and he mutters, "Sleep tight, kiddo" as tears slide past the edge of the blindfold.

Qrow walks over, his flask in his hand and tears in his eyes and he says, "We need to bury her… I suggest making a stop off at patch to do so… We can bury her next to her mother" Yang nods and Cinder stands up, with Ruby in her arms and she cradles her tightly to her chest as they all walk out of the school. It was now clear to everyone that Salem was the enemy of all of them and they needed to take her down….

_For Ruby…._

_**A/N: Now, this was a nice idea. Thank you to Brave Kid on for giving me this idea because I had an absolute blast writing it, I just hope it is to your liking. Anyway, as someone who isn't as fond of Cinder as most of the RWBY fandom, this was difficult to write but anywho, I think it came out okay!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**RWBY What If? – Chapter 4: "Promises"**_

"I shouldn't have strayed from the group" Weiss hissed under her breath as she wandered through the streets of Atlas. She swallows hard, the feeling of someone watching her becoming more apparent as time goes on. She turns a corner, heading down an alley way to try and lose the feeling and she whimpers in fear as she comes to a dead end. She spins around, her eyes widening in fear and her heart freezing mid beat as her father's silhouette appears in front of her.

Jacques smirks softly and sneers, "I've been waiting for your return, Weiss" Weiss rests her back against the wall with a whimper, her breathing picking up in speed as she croaks, "Stay away from me!" Jacques laughs, the sound cold and cruel and he asks, "Is that anyway to speak to your father?" Weiss pulls out Myrtenaster, pointing the blade at the older male and he stops, just inches from the sharp tip.

He looks at his daughter, malice and hate in his eyes and he growls, "Do you know how much trouble you have caused me? How much trouble you have caused the company and the family name?" Weiss narrows her eyes and she snaps, "_My _family name you mean? The family name that you destroyed by destroying the soul of the company. I know what you did to grandfather… You killed him so the company would fall to you quicker. You couldn't be president of the SDC while he was still alive, so you killed him. You drove Winter and I away from home on purpose because then there would be no competition for you"

Jacques laughs and answers, "That is exactly right, Weiss. I always knew you were the bright one. When it comes to brute strength, of course, your sister got the lions share" Weiss snarls in her father's direction and she barks, "Don't talk about Winter and I as if you know us! You never cared for us! You only cared about Whitley!" Jacques smirks and walks closer to his daughter…

_**Meanwhile – Somewhere else in Atlas**_

"What do you mean we lost Weiss?!" Ruby cries to her sister. Yang swallows hard and says, "She must have wandered off" Qrow looks between them and says, "I'll try and find her. We will cover more ground if we split up though" Winter nods and says, "For once, we agree on something" Qrow takes off and the others split up. Ruby begins to panic, and she whimpers, "I promised that we wouldn't leave her side for a second…." Yang rests her hands-on Ruby's shoulders and says, "We will find her. I promise" Ruby nods and she follows her sister.

_**Back with Weiss**_

Jacques holds his hand out to his daughter and says, "It's time to come home now, Weiss. You don't belong out here" Weiss narrows her eyes and growls, "I belong with my team. My real family. I haven't considered you or Whitley family since I left for Beacon. You mean nothing to me" Jacques snarls and raises his hand to hit Weiss, causing her to flinch in fear, when a bundle of roses that are coloured yellow, black and red stop in front of her.

Yang and Blake stand protectively in front of Weiss and Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose and points it at Jacques. Weiss drops Myrtenaster and clenches her hands to her chest, tears brimming in her glacier coloured eyes. Ruby narrows her eyes and asks, "Did he hurt you, Weiss?" Weiss shakes her head and whimpers, "N-No…" Ruby nods at Blake and Blake turns to Weiss and checks her over.

Ruby turns back to Jacques and growls, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jacques glares at the shorter girl and snaps, "I am her father! Move out of my way!" Ruby's silver eyes glint in the moonlight and they begin to glow under her hood, her smirk being the only thing on her face that is visible and she steps forward, cocking the sniper rifle and she snarls, "If you want her then you have to go through us" Jacques is about to respond when a loud voice yells, "Yeah! All of us!" Behind Jacques, at the entrance to the alley way stands Winter and the others.

Jacques growls and his eyes lock onto Blake for a moment and he sneers, "Disgusting. My daughter being friends with a faunus freak" Blake narrows her eyes and Yang growls lowly. Weiss pushes past Blake and Yang and walks past Ruby and Jacques grins and begins, "I knew you wou—" He is cut off by Weiss punching him square in the mouth.

The force sends Jacques back into the wall of the alley way and Weiss growls, "Don't you dare insult my family again. You are a disgusting, lowlife piece of trash who doesn't even deserve to lick the ground Blake walks on. She is an amazing person and an even better teammate, and I will not stand by and let you insult her and every other Faunus in Remnant. I will take back what is rightfully mine and I will make it my mission to destroy your corrupt system. Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind" Jacques stands up and runs out of the alleyway.

Yang whistles lowly and says, "Damn…. You told him, Weiss" Weiss clenches her eyes closed and her shoulders begin to shake as she throws her arms around Ruby and whimpers, "T-Thank you" The shorter girl catches her partner and mutters, "I promised you, didn't I?" Blake rests her hand on Weiss' shoulder and says, "We've got your back, Weiss. We are family after all" Weiss pulls her teammates into a hug.

_**With Volume 7 just around the corner, I decided to write this small piece about the gang in Atlas. I also needed to vent my frustrations about Weiss' father so I made Weiss punch him in the face and then insult him so I am satisfied. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'RWBY – What If'.**_

_**~ WeissQueenRWBY**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**RWBY – What If? – Chapter 05:**_

"_**Reunions"**_

Weiss shifted nervously in her seat as the transport began to shake, the pilots finally starting it up an hour after they were arrested. Her palms were quickly becoming clammy with sweat and her heart began to thump against her chest. She stared at the floor for a while before a nudge causes her to avert her eyes from the floor and stare into cool lilac eyes.

Yang raises her head slightly, not ceasing the anxious jogging of her leg and she asks, "Are you okay, Weiss?" Her voice coming out in a hushed whisper so that only Weiss can hear. However, the question doesn't go unnoticed by their faunus teammate. Blake turns to look at Weiss, worry and care clear in her amber eyes.

Weiss sighs shakily, her shoulders sagging in defeat and she mutters, "I-I… W-What if they take me back to my father? I don't want to go back, Yang" Tears begin to brim in her glacier coloured eyes and she whimpers, "I don't want to lose you guys again" Yang moves her bound hands onto Weiss' knee, stopping the ex-heiresses anxious movements and she answers, "We won't let them take you back Weiss. We made you a promise" Qrow pipes up and asks, "How do you plan to stop the Atlas Military from taking Weiss back to her father, Yang? We can't exactly use brute force" He raises his bound hands as if to make a point and Ruby answers, "We will think of something, Uncle Qrow. I'm not going to let the Atlas Military split us up again…" Weiss sends a slight smile towards her partner who quickly returns it.

Blake sends Weiss a smile and says, "We will go directly to Ironwood if we have too Weiss. We won't let them take you back there" Ren looks at them and states, "Qrow is right, you know. We can't fight our way out of this and there is most likely no way we can talk the General out of sending Weiss back to her father" Nora releases the bind from her mouth and asks, "What about your sister? Can't she do anything to stop you from being sent back to your father?" Weiss looks away and answers, "I'm not sure Winter has the power to overrule the General" The sound of the ship lowering becomes apparent and Weiss bites her lip to hold in a whimper. The doors open and one by one, they hop out of the ship.

Jaune rests his bound hands on Weiss' shoulder and says, "We have your back Weiss. If they want to send you back, they have to go through us" Weiss looks up at the blonde and mutters, "Thank you Jaune" He sends her a friendly smile and squeezes her shoulder before letting go and they are lead inside of the Academy.

As the elevator rises through the floors, Weiss grows more and more anxious. Ruby looks back at her, reaching to take her hand and she squeezes it comfortingly. Weiss squeezes back and the doors open, and the guards walk out, causing the group to follow. Walking into a large circular room, the guards stop, causing the group to freeze and Ironwood, Winter and Penny walk out in front of them, making their way towards a flight of stairs.

Penny turns around and gasps, ""Yay! You're here!" Ironwood turns around, his eyes widening and on instinct, Weiss walks around Ruby and breathes, "Winter…" Winter's eyes widen, a gasp leaving her lips and guilt begins to settle in the pit of Weiss' stomach, despite the soft smile rising on her face. Nora moves next to Weiss and asks, "Anyone going to help us out of these?" She raises her bind hands and cocks her head to the side.

Winter steps back, beside Ironwood, her arms behind her back and she says, "You have ten seconds to take those off before I start hurting you" Her tone is firm and threatening and the guards quickly begin to remove the binds, muttering apologies as they do so. Weiss watches Winter's shoulders relax, and she looks at the floor, knowing she has probably worried her sister to death.

Ironwood leads them into the office and says, "It's so good to see you all again" Yang rubs her wrist and responds, "Our reception didn't really convey that" Ironwood sighs and answers, "I sincerely regret how you were treated by my team but when a rogue airship entered our airspace, it raised some… red flags… We assumed the ship was stolen" Ruby scratches the back of her neck and says, "Stolen?! I… We… Yeah it was stolen" Ironwood seems to chuckle and Weiss watches Winter's expression change from relaxed to overprotective.

She steps forward and asks, "You stole an Atlas airship?!" Weiss swallows hard, tears brimming in her eyes and Winter walks closer and scolds, "What were you thinking?! You might have been shot down! How unbelievably irresponsible…" Weiss cuts her off by meeting her sister halfway and throwing her arms around her as the tears begin to cascade down her face.

She nuzzles as close to her sister as she can, closing all distance between them as her shoulder begin to shake from her quiet sobs and she chokes, "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to worry you" The tears begin to flow faster, and Winter tries to blink away tears of her own as she pulls Weiss into her arms as if cradling her like a child and she sobs, "I was so worried. When you weren't there to greet me when I returned, I expected the worse" Weiss sobs harder and she whimpers, "I'm sorry, Winter. I couldn't bare being in there any longer… Not after… Not after father hit me" Winter seems to stiffen and she holds Weiss tighter to her and she mutters, "I should have been there… I…" Weiss sends her sister a teary smile and mutters, "You couldn't have done anything" Winter sniffles and breathes, "Don't something like that again. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you", her voice muffled by Weiss' hair and Weiss rests her head on Winter's shoulder, and she nudges her forehead against the side of Winter's head affectionately.

Winter nudges back and she quickly wipes away her tears and pulls back slightly, cupping Weiss' face in her gloved hands and she uses her thumbs to wipe away Weiss' tears. Weiss leans into Winter's touch and Winter leans forward to kiss her forehead, not caring about the other people in the room until Ruby gushes, "Awwwww!" Weiss turns to glare at her partner and Winter cracks a small smile and Weiss keeps her arms firmly around Winter, who does the same. After many months apart, it is now that they both realise that they are finally safe in each other's embrace. After leaving Atlas and being on the road ever since, Weiss is finally home.

"_I know that when I'm with you, I am home"_

_**God, this one wrecked me. I am soft for any type of reunion, so V7 Chapter 2 emotionally killed me. I wanted to do my own take on the Schneester reunion, and this popped into my head while I was listening to Home so, I decided to write it. Thank the Satan in my mind for this one, people! Anyway, the next chapter will be up in a few days so, until then, stay frosty!**_

_**~ PrinceWolf232**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**RWBY – What If? – Chapter 06:**_

"_**I Don't Want To Lose You"**_

Weiss' PoV

_Its been a few days since Winter revealed to me that she is next in line to become the Winter Maiden and I can't help the anxiety that I feel when I think that I might lose her in more ways than one_… I am cut off from my thoughts when Ruby and Yang burst into the room with Blake following behind.

I look up from my hands, quickly blinking away my building tears. Ruby quickly rushes over to me and asks, "Weiss? Are you okay? Have you been crying?" She places her hands on my cheeks, stroking them with her thumbs and I answer, "I'm okay Ruby… Honest" I can see in her eyes that she doesn't believe me and my heart clenches painfully at the idea of lying to her.

I want to let myself crumble in front of them… I want to tell them everything, but Winter trusts me… So why do I feel so ashamed with not doing the same? It's the right thing to do… Right? I take a deep breath and I rise to my feet and I say, "I'm going to take a walk… Do you know where Winter is by any chance?" Yang nods and answers, "Yeah. Ironwood mentioned that elder Schnee is in her room working on paperwork, I believe… Her room is…" I nod and I say, "Room 1212… I know" and I quickly walk out of the room, my braid whipping behind me as I do so.

I make it to Winter's room, my hand raising to knock on the door when I hear, "I know you're there Weiss. The door is open" I push open the door slowly and I spot Winter sat at her desk, a pen in her hand and her head resting on her free hand.

I close the door and I say, "I-I'm not bothering you am I, Winter? I-I can come back later…" Winter shakes her head, placing the pen down and she turns to face me and she says, "No need. I was just about done anyway. Did you need something?" I swallow harshly, my throat constricting and I stammer, "I-I want to talk to you… A-About what you… A-About…" Winter seems to understand as she motions to the bed in the corner of the room. I settle down on it, kicking off my boots and bringing my knees to my chest.

I see Winter's face contort in concern and she asks, "Weiss? What is it?" I bite my lip as tears begin cascading down my face and Winter quickly pulls me into her embrace and I whimper, "I-I haven't been entirely truthful with you… T-There is something I-I need to tell you… S-Something insane" Winter raises a brow and asks, "Weiss?" I look up at her, my tear filled glacier eyes meeting her concerned ones and I hesitate slightly, turning away as I debate my options, unsure if I should tell her.

Winter rests her hand on my cheek, turning me to face her and she says, "You can trust me, Weiss. I promise. If it makes you feel better, I won't tell the General" I swallow and I say, "W-We learned some things from Jinn… Things that would sound insane to most people… T-Things about S-Salem" I feel Winter tense against me and I stop, taking a deep breath and Winter kisses my forehead and mutters, "Take your time…" I look up at Winter and I say, "S-She can't be killed, Winter… S-Salem's invincible" Winter's eyes widen, her pupils beginning to shake in something akin to fear.

Her arms tighten around me, as if she's trying to anchor herself to something and she chokes, "W-What?" I choke on my falling tears and I continue, "S-Salem has been hunting the maidens so she can get the relics… I-I know that I can't change your mind, but I-I don't want you to… To…" Winter looks down at me and she mutters, "I-I can't say no Weiss… After all… It's what I've been trained for…." I shake my head, sitting on my knees and I cup Winter's face in my hands and I say, "You have a choice, Winter! "

Winter stands up, causing me to land on her bed and she snaps, "And I made my choice Weiss! Do you just expect me to drop everything just because of a bit of information?!" I shake my head and I say, "No! Of course not! I just… I just…" Winter turns to me, her eyes blazing from the mix of fear and anger in them and she snaps, "Y-You just what Weiss?!" I look up at her, tears streaming down my face and I cry, "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" I curl up in a ball on her bed, inhaling the familiar scent that clings to the sheets and I cry into my knees.

I feel the bed dip after a few minutes, my throat becoming raw from sobbing harshly and I feel Winter scoop me up into her arms and pull me into her tight embrace. Her body shakes against mine as she sobs, her breathless whimpers fanning against my ear as I fist her shirt in my hands nuzzling into her shoulder as the shaking of my shoulders become harsher and I wail, "I CAN'T LOSE YOU, WINTER!" Winter tightens her hold on me, and she rocks back and forth, trying to calm me using a method from when we were younger.

I curl into her, resting my head on her chest and I choke, "D-Don't do it… P-Please?" I look up at her and she kisses my forehead and murmurs, "I-I can't promise you this, Weiss… You know that as well as I do but if it comes down to it… If I really have to choose between you and the General… I promise you… I _will_ choose you" I nuzzle closer to her and I feel her ragged breathing calm down and I chuckle, "I don't want to go back to the dorm like this" I wipe my tears away and I sniffle softly.

Winter hums and answers, "You can stay here tonight, if you want… I have no problems with it" I look up at her and I ask, "Are you sure?" Winter nods and answers, "Of course…" I smile slightly and I nuzzle back into her and Winter takes a deep breath and mutters, "Weiss?" I hum and she says, "No matter what happens… I promise that I will always be here. I promise that I will always cherish you more than anything that Remnant can provide me" I look up at her and I ask, "Really?" Winter nods and answers, "Always" I choke on newly forming tears and I whimper, "I love you Winter" Winter rests her forehead against mine and mutters, "I love you too Weiss" She kisses my forehead and I curl back into her safe embrace and we sit in comfortable silence and after a while, I feel Winter shuffle so she is lying down, making sure to keep me tightly tucked into her embrace and she begins to untie my braid, running her hand through my newly created curls.

She smiles softly, "You look cute with curls in your hair, Weiss", her voice is nothing more than a tender whisper as she speaks those words and I reach up to let her hair down too before nuzzling back into my place with my head tucked under her chin and we continue to lie in a comfortable silence before we begrudgingly leave each other's embrace to get ready for bed before returning to each other's embrace. Winter is first to fall asleep, holding me close as if I was a mere newborn. I take a deep breath and I nuzzle closer to my sister before falling deeply into sleep.


End file.
